fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Waltsyk
Mika is a Mid-Class Mage who specializes in using Light Magic. He is currently a member of the guild Phoenix Rising. Appearance Mika is a tall, tanned-skinned male with unusual eye colors. One of his eyes has a light yellow color while the other has a pitch black color. His hair is jet black and he has a silver earing in the shape of an orb on his right ear. He has a giant scar on his left arm that reaches from his elbow to his shoulder. He is 18 years old. On quests, Mika travels light and only takes his essentials so he usually carries a little knapsack for storage. He usually wears a blue shirt since his favorite color is blue. His pants are black and loose for comfort. He has a golden ring on his middle finger which has leafs and vines engraved on it. He also owns a old but reliable fishing rod. Personality Mika's personality is that he has silent face when it comes to strangers but with his friends he is very outgoing and loud. He loves seafood and feels more at home by water. When he was a child he was afraid of the dark. His fear has declined over the years but he still has a strong dislike of the dark and trys to avoid if possible. He believes in his friends and their abilities. He fights for his beliefs and is not afraid of challenging someone who disagrees with him. For this he is known for a hot-head sometimes. He is well traveled and has survived dehydration in deserts, dangers in jungles, and rock-slids on mountains. Though the reason he was caught in most of these situations was because he was lazy and wanted to take the short-cut. He dislikes danger but always seems to meet it head-on sooner or later. He has a very tight hand when it comes to money and anything of value. When someone talks about family he gets emotional since his family was killed when he was young. He loves fishing and often spends his free time fishing and the sound of the ocean calms him. History Mika was born in poverty and had to experience hardships throughout his childhood. Ever since he was a child, Mika has tried to find the easiest way out, but over time seeing his parents fight and work for every penny he decided that hardwork was the only way to get what you wanted. Although he still shows signs of laziness every now and then. On his 10th birthday, his village was raided by bandits and his father was killed and his mother was paralyzed from a crossbow bolt dipped in poison. The only possesion that was left by his father was a golden ring. He decided to not sell it seeing as his father did not sell it and it was the only thing he had left of him. Before he knew it he was working almost 24/7 to support his little sister and his disabled mother. Soon by his 14th birthday, raids became more frequent and so they had to migrate away to a coastline town. There he worked in docks and met an old man who claimed he was once a powerful mage and said his dream was to train a famous mage one day, which Mika scoffed away. Over time the old man saw the ring Mika had and offered him to teach magic. Mika's heart was with his family and turned down his offer. After working more and more with this old man though, Mika's infatuation with magic grew and every Sunday when everyday was at church, he would read about mages and the famous Council. One day though, after his trips through the books of magic and wizards, he opened the door and found his sister and mother slaughtered and their blood across the walls of their house. One thing stood out though. A knife with a ivory hilt. Devasted, Mika ran to the only person he trusted and had left in his life; the old man. He ran to the docks where he and the old man worked for years and finally decided to accept his apprenticeship. In two years Mika mastered the basics of Light magic. Mika finally decided to find out who killed his family. He searched through town records and what he could remember to piece together the murder. Getting nowhere after a few months he decided he hit a snag and should focus on his training. The next day Mika walked to the old man's house for lunch and while the old man was upstairs he decided to wander around realizing he never actually been in his house before. He saw something that triggered his memory; a knife with an ivory hilt. He would never mistake that knife and he knew who murdered his family. Rage overtook him and he didn't care what the old man had to say, but right before he landed the killing blow, the old man gasped "I did you a favor....believe me." With his eyes overflowing with tears and his mind clouded with killing intent, he struke down the old man. Disgusted with himself he ran away and wandered for the next few years. On his journey he found a capuchin monkey for sale and bought it to keep him company. He soon discovered that the monkey he named Isaac was magic resistant and he used him combat. Mika continued to wander until he found a guild named Pheonix Rising and joined it. Plot Powers and Abilities ﻿Although Mika is a powerful mage though he has a tendency to be a little impatient and when he is in the "moment" he tends to use his magic excessively. He is very quick and is an expert at stealth. He is an average defender and mainly has an offensive mindset. ﻿Magic Elemental: Light: 'Mika's extensive knowledge of offensive strategy makes him a dangerous foe although his defensive strategies needs improvement. He attacks quickly with a martial arts/freestyle-style of fighting. He uses quick beams of light. His defense consists of kicks and arm bars. -' Cage of Light: 'The foe is surrounded with blades of light and will be impaled from all angles. It is used to corner the enemy. -' Hibari Okami: 'Creating a pack of wolves from light, he sends it as if they were attack dogs and they hunt the prey without fail. -' Apocalyspe: Genesis: Pillars of light crash down from the sky as if it was the last day the world exists. -''' Dual Scorpio: 'He rapid fires light shots out of his index fingers on both of his hands. - '''Arkangel: '''Mika creates a giant ball of light, charging it and after a while it fires a giant beam. Very slow to use but has incredible power. - '''Heaven's Light: '''Mika pulls back his arms and then punches them out again unleashing a spear of light from both fists acting like twin spears. '''Weapon: Ring: '''Mika has a golden ring on his left hand which allows him to put magic into it and it will turn into a weapon or shield. He inherited it from his father. -' Ring Transform: Light Whip: 'Transforming his ring into whip of light magic, the weapon gives him range and power but not much defense. -' Ring Transform: Sharpened Shield: 'A shield forms on Mika's left hand and it sharpens to a point. It acts as both as offensive weapon and a defense. -' Ring Transform: Buzzsaw: 'The ring creates a circular buzzsaw. High rotation speeds creates a deadly offense. -' Ring Transform: Net: '''A net of light fires from the ring and traps/slows the enemy. One of Mika's only specific defensive techniques. Trivia - Likes: Seafood, Meat, Brocolli, Oranges, Traveling, the Ocean, Fishing - Dislikes: Lawyers, the dark - He writes with his left hand but does every thing else with his right hand. - When he was a child he often avoided fights though if they insulted him or his family he would jump in without hesitation. - He is an expert fisherman, learning from the men on the docks where he worked. Quotes "It's only a dark dark cave....I mean there may be a serial killer hiding in there or a dangerous monster that can maim and disfigure me, but that's nothing"- Mika to himself as he trys to convince himself. Relationships Senrys Bladewinde- The master of his guild, Mika looks up to Senrys' power and conviction and can relate to him because he also lost family. Even towards his guildmaster, Mika is tight-mouthed. Tical Lee Santios III- He gets annoyed by Tical's narcolepsy but he is quite fond of Tical's sense of humor and the humor that comes with Tical's womanizing. Mika is often dragged with Tical when he wants to womanize and when Tical gets in trouble, Mika has a tendency of disapearing.